The present invention relates generally to a container opening device and apparatus for use in combination with a conventional container having flexible walls, and further having a closure cap threadably engaged about the container opening, and further having a closure film or seal member forming a secondary seal about the opening. Containers of this type are in wide use, and are employed on a substantial basis as containers for motor oil utilized by internal combustion engines such as automobile engines and the like.
Flexible-walled containers, such as containers fabricated from polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like are in wide usage for retaining and dispensing a variety of fluids. One very common use of such containers is for retention of crankcase motor oil utilized by motorists for four-cycle internal combustion engines. These containers are normally in a generally cylindrical configuration with a bottom wall, a circular spout-like top, and with a closure cap adapted to be threadably engaged about the top. A generally planar annular seal surface is provided about the opening, and a closure film is frequently employed to provide a secondary seal of the container contents with the seal being made about the annular seal surface surrounding the opening. The inner surface of the secondary seal is normally adhesively bonded to the annular surface, and frequently is difficult to perforate and/or remove for pouring of the contents. Such closure films forming secondary seals are commonly employed, and utilized to reduce spillage of the contents, whenever such spillage may lead to the creation of hazardous situations or unusual difficulties in shipment.
In the automotive parts and supply business, it has become common for motorists to purchase containers of motor oil at retail, and maintain proper crankcase oil levels by periodic additions of oil. The advent of self-service retail gasoline outlets has created a still further demand for such products. While in the past it was customary for gasoline outlets to provide full service for their customers, this practice has diminished substantially in recent years, thereby making it necessary now for individual motorists to maintain service and inspection of their vehicles. This includes the periodic addition of motor oil.
In order to appropriately ship containers containing such oils and fluids, and in order to reduce and minimize the spillage of the contents during shipping and handling, and in order to provide an additional guarantee of product security, it is common to employ both a threaded closure cap, along with a closure film to form a secondary seal around the opening. These seals frequently present problems for the user, inasmuch as they are necessarily tough, durable and resistant to tear, in order to fulfill their intended functions in use. Also, it may become necessary for motorists to periodically add such fluids at times when tools and other items are not readily at hand, thereby making the task somewhat cumbersome and unpleasant.
In accordance with the present invention, a seal perforation means is provided which may be loaded internally of the container, and wherein the user presses the walls of the container inwardly, and thereby causes the seal perforation means to extend and puncture the seal, thereby making it possible to remove the contents on a safe and expedient basis. Generally, the seal perforation means of the present invention comprises a pair of elongated rod members pivotally joined together at an apex. The normal disposition is such that the angular relationship of the elongated rod members will change upon inward deflection of the container walls, so that one of the rod members will move outwardly of the container, and thus pass thorough the closure film, and internally rupture the seal. The rod member which is adapted to move upon inward deflection of the container walls is provided with a cutter blade or surface at the free tip thereof, so that the cutter blade may move through the seal film and sever the film to interrupt the integrity thereof, and to permit ready emptying of the contents. Inasmuch as the closure film is adhesively bonded to the surface of the annular seal surface, the seal remains attached to the container and does not enter the environs of the engine. The apparatus of the present invention makes it possible for a user to take a filled container, invert the same, and by gripping the sides, force the cutter blade to move outwardly of the seal film and sever the film following inversion of the container.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved means for rupturing container seals on containers having flexible walls or panels, and wherein the device of the present invention is provided with means to perforate the closure film forming a secondary seal with the container so as to permit emptying of the contents.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means for perforating container seals, wherein means, in the form of rod members pivotally joined together at an apex may provide motion to one of the rod members, so as to move such rod member outwardly of the container, and thus perforate the closure film forming the seal for the container.
Other and further objects of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, pendant claims, and accompanying drawings.